Through the Eyes of a Saiyan
by Angelhart
Summary: A golden oldy reposted! Vegeta and Bulma getting together in those famous three years...


**Through the Eyes of a Saiyan**  
AUTHOR: Angelhart  
GENRE: romance (B/V)  
RATING: R/NC-17    
NOTE: this story is written from Vegeta's point of view  
DISCLAIMER: DBZ is owned by Toei, Viz, Akira Toriyama, and FUNimation

IMPORTANT NOTE:

(This is my story and not TIGGER15's or TIGGER00's story!!! It was removed this year because of the NC17 rating and I've posted it on Mediaminer.org after that. I am trying to post it back on this site, but as you will see I am having trouble posting it right. I hope you people will forgive this probably unreadable post, but it has to be done, because I won't have anybody, but myself post this story on this site. IT IS MINE!! I WROTE IT in 2000 AND IT WAS MY FIRST LEMON STORY EVER!!!  -- Angelhart--  )

We don't love.  
All we have is passion…   
We argue, we quarrel, we shout…  
But there is one thing we know  
for sure…   
We cannot live without…  
Each other.  
Maybe it is love after all…   
  


My mind wonders a bit as the capsule approaches earth in an amazing speed. In my quest for Kakarot I've encountered many followers of Frieza. And despite their yammering and pleas I've blasted them into another dimension. And the worlds they lived on, as well. I rule again. And I feel my trustworthy smug grin curl around my lips.

A very satisfying thought. At least… it was. Until that one horrifying thought hunted me again… What if Kakarot was even stronger than me, now? What if I never could catch up with him? I am the one with the royal blood! I am the Super Saiyan!

Well… I am supposed to be…

I open my eyes when the capsule reaches the earth's atmosphere. I've busted the brakes of this thing on my last landing, so this going to be one bumpy ride. Yet with one last attempt I hit the 'brake' button once more. 

  
"Go on, piece of shit!" I growl as I slam the button hard now. I do not want to end up as an unknown spot on the ground.

A noise… So this thing still works.

"Come on. Come on!" I slam the whole damn thing now. 

Just as I see the ground in sight the brakes hit in. Not really braking, but at least I am slowing down a bit. Suddenly I wonder…

Do these things come with airbags? Well if that cocky old man took his time to build a coffee machine in this bucket of rust, he might have installed something like an airbag as well.

I hope…

I close my eyes as this thing hits the ground. Something surrounds me and it almost suffocates me.

Note: these things have airbags.

After I've blast my way trough this darn fluffy material, I push the 'door' button. Slowly I enter the fresh air. As I turn around the first thing that pops in my mind is:

_What the hell did she do with her hair!?_ It is hideous! Than I notice that idiot human man of hers. Already annoyed as it is, I give him an evil glare. I cannot sense Kakarot's Ki anywhere! Damnit! That Saiyan is still out probably training somewhere! 

I growl inwardly. I need to smash something! But before I can do anything that earth woman is standing before me. Jabbering about that I need a bath.

So?? Like I care!

Than she starts jabbering some more. I growl. Yet for some reason I follow her like a good little puppy dog. I must be out of my mind! I've killed more people for less! I can sense those earthlings' confusing gaze upon me. They do not understand why I go so willingly. Well I could indeed use a shower right now. And besides: although her hair might be hideous now, she does have a nice but.

The water relaxes me and I order that woman to leave as she leaves me some fresh clothing. 

_The female species. What an enigma!_ I ponder….Why do these things bother me so, now? I've never interfered with the opposite sex, before. They are weak, and annoying. And yet they hold some strange power. Kakarot is so much stronger than that feeble mate of his and yet he obeys and fulfils her every wish. I even suspect him on being even scared of her. What is that secret that they hold? Can they have so much power over us? 

I will not be controlled. Not even by a woman!

I call her. That woman forgot a drying cloth! 

She refuses. 

Not a servant, HA! I am the mighty prince Vegeta. She should be honoured to be of any services to me! I should blast her into oblivion just for this insult! 

But I don't. Don't ask me why.

What!? What is this!? After I have powered up and used my Ki to dry myself up, I notice the clothing she left for me. I pick the shirt up. It's pink! What the hell!

I yell to her and she tells me it is the fashion here on this planet.

I am horrified by the thought. _Man in pink… How bizar!_ Still disgusted by the thought I slowly put the clothing on. The trousers aren't even better. As I step outside I growl. I am a prince! Not a variety of flower! They laugh and piss me off. 

After I've threatened their lives, they shut up, finally.

* * *

My body shudders and I can hardly support my weight anymore, as I try to lift myself of from the ground. The gravity is over 350. 

After Freiza's defeat by that so called 'Super Saiyan without a name' I've decided to team up with the 'sissy' team. Just for now though. I have no intention to stay on this puny planet. This…this disgrace that calls itself: The Earth. When this is all over: this fight, these… androids, I _will _defeat Kakarot! Even if it is the last thing I'll do. I am the strongest in the universe! Even if I have to kill anyone who is stronger than me at this moment. I was born to rule the universe!

I laugh. _Yesss…_I already feel stronger. If only we had this gravity machine on Vegeta. I could have killed Frieza ages ago! I would already have been unstoppable.

Than I get hit. I am smashed against the ground. As I jump up again, I see the little machines, my training companions, surrounding me. I fire a strong Ki blast at them, growling. Little piece of shits!

Than I am under a pile of material. I can hear that woman yell my name. I pull myself from under it. That stupid machine blew up. Couldn't even handle a minor blast. That's what you get for hanging around with humans. They are weak, so they make weak things. 

The woman is trying to help me up. I push her away. I don't need her help. I Vegeta, Prince of Saiyans, a supreme warrior, doesn't need help. And especially not from a woman!

Than everything turns black on me…

* * *

"You!"

That so called Super Saiyan. 

"You are no Saiyan!" 

I run towards him, I see Kakarot before me, and that boy. Both are turning Super Saiyan on me.

No!

I am the Prince. I am the Super Saiyan!

Father… Where are you? I am the one with the royal blood. I am the Super Saiyan. Not some low class soldier. Not some boy that came out of nowhere. I am the Super Saiyan!

Yes!! I WILL be a Super Saiyan! I Vegeta will be a Super Saiyan, even if it is the last thing I'll do!

* * *

I wake up. Monitors surround me. Wires are connected to my body. I turn my head and am surprised to see the woman sitting next to the bed on a chair. She is asleep, her head resting on a table. What is she doing here? 

I pull the wires loose and stand up. I grab the table close to bed as the room starts to turn on me. I look up to her, but the woman still sleeps. She moans a bit but remains in her unconscious state. I see my clothing on the other side of the room on a chair in the corner. I put them on, my eyes not letting go of her. Something weird comes over me as I let my hand brush trough her hair before I leave the room. As I felt I owe her something and I now have putted it right. 

* * *

Two months go by. I do not understand her concern for me. She is always trying to warn me about me training to hard. Why does she care!? Her ordering is annoying me. When this android thing is over, she will be the first I will blast into another dimension. No more of her whining and yelling. At least she changed her hair. I like it better this way. It reminds me of that time on Namek. The first time I saw her…

The end of the year approaches. Something I do not can apprehend as well. These humans seem to celebrate everything! Their day of birth, the day Kakarot finally got his drivers license. Whatever does a Saiyan need that for!? We can fly faster than these mobiles can go! And now this! A new year is beginning! So what!? That means less time to train. Why do they bother with so much pointless things? Why does it bother me that they bother!?

Humans!

I am standing outside, watching the fireworks at the sky. I feel the urge to blow up something. Due to this feast that these humans want me to enjoy I am not allowed to train in the gravity room. They have locked it, and if I blast it, I will make the thing useless as well. 

Humans!

I need to blast something. That will give them some fireworks to look at! 

"Happy new year, Vegeta," And as I turn around I feel something on my cheek. 

She kissed me… 

I should be annoyed, angry, because of her invading my personal space that way. But I all can do is stand and watch her in utter confusion, as she enters the house again.

I do not understand, but I grow accustomed to her presence around me. I even feel an odd feeling come over me when she isn't there when I expect her to be. She is the only one who can order me around and yell at me and is still in this dimension. She fears me, but when she gets angry, all the fear seems to disappear and she even has the guts to argue against me.

One night I am watching television. Zapping trough the channels. These human programs bore me. But somehow I cannot stop watching. If I am lucky I will fall asleep before I suffer any brain damage. The woman sits beside me on the couch. Again she invades my personal space. It isn't the first time, and I don't think it will be the last time. 

Well, at least she brought food. 

I stretch my hand, without my eyes letting go of the movie that is on the tv now – there is a lot of fighting and blood, something that caught my interest – and reach for a piece of the pizza. She slaps my hand and pulls the box back.   
  


"Get your own pizza, Vegeta."

I look from her to the pizza, and back to her. I know she won't eat the whole thing. Hell, she's not going to eat the half of it anyway. I move quicker this time and with a victorious smirk on my face I take a bite of my concurred piece watching the bloody movie.

"Vegeta!" she yells at me.

"I am doing you a favour, woman. Otherwise you'll get fat anyway."

"What!? Are you calling me fat, Vegetable head!?"

"No," I say calmly. "I am just helping you not getting fat." I look at her again my smirk getting wider and wider.

" Why you…!"

Blah blah blah…

I know she is calling me names again, pointing me on my manners, probably. Than she is waving her hand in front of me; in front of the television. Pointing her finger and still shouting. At first I am trying to move so I can see the movie still, but than I notice that small piece of pizza she holds in that same hand. I grab her wrist and pull the hand towards my mouth. I smirk as I pull the piece loose with my teeth and eat it. A drop of tomato sauce is still on her fingers, I bent them straight and slowly lick the sauce off. 

She is not yelling anymore, but looking confused and flushed. Something is changing. She closes her eyes as she slowly pulls her fingers back. But when she opens them I am gone. 

What happened? 

That event has caused me many injuries in the gravity room, it never leaving my mind.

* * *

I couldn't ignore what happened that day. There was a feeling inside of me that released itself whenever I was near her. I could feel the same thing on her. Her reaction towards me, it was all different. Something was happening. Something was happening to my body. That woman… What did she do to me!?

One day, I couldn't take it anymore. I had taken enough blows in the gravity room. Today it would end…

* * *

I make it up to her room, feeling her Ki presence there. 

"Woman I…"

I can't say another thing, for I am pulled in the room, her lips on mine. Before I know it we are sitting on the bed. I have my eyes closed and I feel her lips against mine. Nibbling and her tongue slowly teasing mine as I open my mouth a little bit. These odd feelings that wash over me now, are hard for me to describe. There is only one word that fits it best: desire. She is a bit surprised as I suddenly kiss her back more passionately than she had expected. I smirk. Although I am un-experienced, I am not blunt about the subject of sex. Even though I didn't participate in such matters, I knew what the noises meant coming from dark corners in the spaceships of Frieza. It is hard to believe that so many different alien species can still be so compatible. But sometimes the weird mutants that are conceived in such mating are horrifying. And sometimes can be even called: 'gross'.

The woman is surprised about my sudden reaction to her soft teasing. Well, these are my hormones and Saiyan instinct kicking in now. She pulls back slowly, trying to catch her breath. But she's got another thing coming as she thinks that I will let her of that easily. She started this, now we will finish this.   
I am still kissing her as I move over her, until she is lying on the bed. Caught between my arms I can see in her flushed face that she knows I am not letting her escape. I kiss the tip of her nose while my body is moving against her, mimicking of what it wants to do when all our clothes are gone. I am leaning on my hands so I won't crush this weak creature. I may be small, a few inches smaller than her – if you count my hair in, I am a few inches taller than her – but I probably weigh twice as more as she does.

A soft moan escapes her lips as mine descend upon her neck. She arches her head and back, and with that movement brings her lower body closer to mine. Leaning on one hand now, I slide the other one under her shirt. Her skin feels soft and I cannot wait to feel it against my own. I slide the shirt over her head and pull it away from her arms. Now only one piece of clothing is covering a part of her upper body. This species is wearing too much clothing. But before I can even make a move, she has already taken the bra off. She probably was afraid I was going to rip the article apart, instead of trying to figure out how to undo it. 

I smirk. She knows me well…

Her reaction is another soft moan as I barely let my free hand roam over the new bare skin. At least she isn't screaming at me. These sounds are far more pleasing to my sensitive ears. I feel two hands exploring my back and slowly turn towards my chest, than going lower. I try, however, cannot hold back the moan that was lying deep in my throat, as her hands rub over the bulge in the black boxer shorts. Thrusting against her hands I let my mouth take over the exploring of my hand. Taking one nipple in my mouth I gently pull at it and let my tongue play with it. My hand is in meanwhile trying to undo the buttons of her jeans. When her hands dive in my shorts, I can no longer play gentle Vegeta anymore. I rip the buttons off with one single movement of my hand. She gasps and gives me an angry look. 

Before she can even point to me on how much it must have cost I slide my hand in. She gasps for air again, moving against my hand, like I am moving against hers.

Kissing, I catch her moans in my mouth. My hand is searching a way into her panties, my breath speeding up and my body responding immediately as I notice how she feels inside. Warm and very wet. She wants this, this proves it. Nothing is going to stop me now. This woman will be mine. 

With one quick move I remove her jeans and panties. Her hands sliding out of my shorts as I sit back. This smirk that mostly my enemies see just before I blast them into another dimension, is now arousing her while my eyes are gliding over her body. Things last better when they are thoroughly enjoyed. And I am enjoying my view. Very much.

She sits up, and crawls over me. I lean back against the headboard. She doesn't know how Saiyan like she is acting now. Crawling over me, like a predator would do on its pray. I don't normally like to be the one that is dominated – a Saiyan habit – but my curiosity leaves me to be a pray. For now…

She kisses me, but when I return the kiss, she pulls back, and than kisses me again, only to repeat it again. This teasing arouses me even more. Even though one swift move of me would pin her beneath me and will have her at my mercy, I remain still, enjoying her exploration of my body. Of course I have often caught her on looking at my body when I was coming out of the Gravity room. I am not an idiot, I know she liked what she was seeing. Somehow she stills fears me a bit, something that arouses me as well. Another Saiyan habit. Fighting excites us, knowing that we are feared is like a sexual drug to our system. This: desire and her fear for me, is doubling the drug. My body is in overload.

She is kissing my chest now, slowly moving lower, and undoing me of my black shorts. I look at what she is doing, holding my breath and letting a raw moan escape as she reaches her goal. I gasp for air, closing my eyes and arching my hips towards her hot little mouth. Knowing that she is doing this out of her own free will excites me almost more than the whole feeling of what she is doing to me. This Saiyan is at her mercy now. I hate it. I love it. I can barely breathe as my body cries for relieve. I swallow and try to speak. 

"W-woman… S-stop… S-stop…"

She doesn't, but I do not have the strength to push her away. So this is the power that women have. As weak as she is, she has one of the most powerful Saiyans at her mercy now. And as I open my eyes to look in hers I can see she loves it. Seeing me like this is arousing her. I can smell her heat in the air. I want her. I want her now.

"Woman!" but it is nothing more than a moan. "S-sto…" 

She pulls back now, but her hand is brushing my manhood. Just a vague touch, but it is enough. I growl, arch my head and spill my seed on the sheets. 

She is sitting on the other side of the bed, looking at me, when I open my eyes. This look I give her now, it was always the last look of me I gave my enemies. But now as my old smirk is crossing my lips again, my breathing returns to normal, a slight glint of mischief is in them. I am eyeing her body. My smirk getting bigger as my eyes go lower. Two can play that game.

She lies back, giving me a great view. Now I am crawling over her. I kiss her face, using my teeth and tongue. Just playful biting, nothing harmful. Slowly I go lower on her body. Her neck, her breasts, her stomach. I like the way the muscles tighten when my mouth crosses over it. She moves her hips up, encouraging me to please her. Don't worry woman, I will. I will make you beg.

I can hear she is holding her breath when my mouth slightly touches the junction between her thighs. Her scent, her taste, it is almost enough to push me over the edge for a second time. Thank 'whoever or whatever is out there' for my Saiyan control. I tease her slowly. Letting my tongue play with the sensitive area. The sounds she makes are like music to my ears. Her hands are clutching the sheets, tearing them. For someone who hasn't had any experience with mating processes I know I am doing a good job. She is at my mercy now. 

I pull back, denying her release. I move over her, kissing her face again. Her eyes are closed and she wraps her arms around my back. Both our bodies are moving against each other. This foreplay has lasted long enough. It is going to end. Now…

I catch her moan in my mouth as I thrust inside of her. I kiss her fiercely and immediately start the movements that will bring us both over the edge. I close my eyes and raise my head. I would have wanted this to last longer, but I cannot hold back. We were both already close to climax. As she shudders beneath me, I am letting go. I can hear the headboard slam against the wall as I let out a growl and release inside of her. 

I lay next to her as we enjoy the after moment. I am looking at her, she has her eyes still closed and is smiling. So this is the power that women have. I know I will hate her for it. I already want her again. But I am a Saiyan. And I will not be controlled. Not even by a woman!

She turns around and snuggles against me; one arm wrapping around my chest. I raise an eyebrow.

"Now don't turn mushy on me, woman," I say harsh. 

She 'uhu's and falls asleep.

* * *

She got pregnant. I hated her for it. I hated this planet, I hated this human race. I hated the woman who had to power to make me stay on this Hell Hole! 

I growled at her. Raising a child is a woman's job! What part do I have into this!? I am a prince. I am a Saiyan! Leave me Alone!

I almost lived in the gravity room while she ate everything she could find around the house. As I was flying around one day, to blow off some steam, I saw Kakarot and his son training. I watched them from a distance, a snarl on my face. 

"I hate you, Kakarot! I hate you for being born. I hate you for what you are!"

Than my eyes fell on his son. That little kid had extreme power. Even for a demi-Saiyan. I fell a crack in my heart as I again witnessed the evidence that my race was dying. 

_Kakarot, we are breeding ourselves out. Don't you see? It is just you and I now. The last of the Saiyans. I know now why you picked a human to mate with. As you fore felt it that our home world was dying. Our breed was dying. The full-blooded Saiyans are gone, but at least our strength and our stubbornness still strive. _

Yes… Now I understand…

* * *

You thought I wasn't there when you bared that child. But I was close by. Standing on the rooftop of the building I took notice of every power level, every Ki, every person who went in and out. While you where in labour I was doing my deed. I watched over you…You didn't know, but I could blast trough this roof to your room whenever needed. No one would harm you, or the child. Even trough these thick walls I could hear your screams of pain. Baring a prince isn't easy. I knew it would be a son. I had felt his Ki even before you knew. 

I was there when you held him in your arms. You didn't see me, but I was there. I was on the other side of the glass looking at my son when they brought him to a special room. A smirk crossing my lips as I placed my hands on the glass. My son. My…

What!!!???

Trunks!!!???

"WOMAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

FIN 

Author's notes:  
My second DBZ story and my first lemon. In my opinion definitely not one of my best stories. I have battled with the thought of taking it down, but people seemed to like it so much that I've started having second thoughts, so I left it on FF.net. But then FF.net took all NC17 stories down. Like I said, it is not my favorite story, but I've decided – due to the many positive reviews I've received on this story – to repost it back on FF.net. So for all the loyal BV fans out there, here was an oldy back from the grave. I hope you've like it.  
  
---Angelhart---


End file.
